


Подарок на Рождество

by Lieblings_Bastard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblings_Bastard/pseuds/Lieblings_Bastard
Summary: Кит скептически смотрел на то, как корабль медленно, но верно превращался в огромную разноцветную ёлку.— Вы уверены, — красный паладин вскинул бровь, — что праздновать Рождество в космосе во время войны — это хороший план?
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 3





	Подарок на Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> ЩАС БЫ В 2К20 ПИСАТЬ ПО ВОЛЬТРОНУ.   
> ЭТО ИСКЛЮЧИТЕЛЬНО ДЛЯ МЭТТА.

Кит скептически смотрел на то, как корабль медленно, но верно превращался в огромную разноцветную ёлку. 

— Вы уверены, — красный паладин вскинул бровь, — что праздновать Рождество в космосе во время войны — это хороший план?

— Ты совершенно не умеешь расслабляться, Кит, — фыркнул Лэнс, поправляя гирлянду, — нам нужен отдых. А что может быть лучше подарков на Рождество?

— Лэнс прав, — улыбнулся Широ, — нам действительно нужен отдых.

У красного паладина было иное мнение на это, но и переубеждать друга детства не стал. С такой обаятельной, располагающей улыбкой спорить не получалось.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Кит, — праздник, так праздник.

С Рождеством Кита связывали разные воспоминания: наполненные как одиночеством и болью, так радостью и первой влюбленностью. Он хорошо помнил первый подарок от Широ на этот праздник, который остался в маленькой хижине посреди пустыни. Кит обязательно заберёт его, как только война закончится. 

Думать о том, сколько ещё времени они проведут в космосе, сколько будут сражаться, а главное — возвратятся ли живыми, не хотелось. Особенно, когда на корабле царила такая уютная, праздничная атмосфера. Лэнс возился с гирляндами, Широ заканчивал наряжать ёлку, под которой уже стояли несколько коробок, Ханк что-то готовил на кухне, напевая себе под нос рождественскую песенку. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Кит заметил и Пидж, которая воодушевлённо рассказывала Аллуре и Корану о Рождестве на Земле, алтеанцы выглядели заинтересованными.

— Кит, — позвал красного паладина Широ, — иди сюда, здесь есть коробка с твоим именем.

— С моим? — Кит удивился, он совсем не ожидал, что кто-то решит подарить ему что-то. Да и не готовил в ответ ничего.

— Да, — чёрный паладин продолжал улыбаться, на мгновение Киту показалось, что тот даже слегка покраснел, — посмотришь сейчас?

— Хорошо, — сначала Кит хотел отложить открытие подарка на потом, пока это не начнут делать все, но что-то в поведении Широ подсказывало — лучше сделать это прямо сейчас. 

В небольшой коробочке заботливо и осторожно замотанной красной лентой лежала пара мотоциклетных перчаток. Таких, какими пользовался Кит в повседневной жизни, а на корабле в одиночных тренировках. Только вот его старые успели сильно износиться. 

— Широ… — Кит не смог удержать счастливую улыбку. Примерно такие же, может быть, немного проще, Широ подарил ему несколько лет назад.

— Я видел, твои сильно износились, — Широ потёр затылок, отводя взгляд. Старые действительно протерлись практически до дыр, — и не смог сопротивляться Лэнсу, когда он потащил меня на галактический рынок…

— Широ, — Кит надел идеально подходящие по размеру перчатки, наслаждаясь ощущением прилегающего к коже материала, — но у меня нет подарка для тебя…

— Ничего страшного, Кит, — секундой спустя красный паладин оказался в объятиях, — твоя улыбка — лучший для меня подарок.

Кит почувствовал, как его щёки залились краской. Да… Праздник во время войны — хорошая идея. Она придаст им надежду и сил. 

Долго сидя в чужих объятиях, Кит решил, что, когда они вернутся на Землю, он обязательно расскажет Широ о своих чувствах.


End file.
